unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ribby and Croaks
Ribby and Croaks are a boss found through Inkwell Isle One on Cuphead. Ribby and Croaks are considered the fifth boss on the game, making them the last boss battled on Inkwell Isle One. Appearance Ribby is a green frog, he has thin brown eyebrows, his boxing gloves and belt are red, his pants are white, his bare feet have a pale yellow sole, that matches with his belly color. He is the shortest of the brothers. Croaks is a brown frog, he has thin brown eyebrows, his boxing gloves and belt are dark brown, his pants are red, his bare feet have a pale pink sole, that matches with his belly color. He is the tallest of the brothers. In his first and second phase, Ribby and Croaks appear as described above, with belly, eyebrows, boxing gloves and belt. They are both barefooted. The only difference is that Ribby is seen with different positions on this phases. In the third phase, after Croaks swallows Ribby, Croaks becomes a slot machine, while Ribby is presumably inside him, Croaks' eyebrows are gone, his teeth become small squares, while his becomes a wide smile of brown color. His arms become long cranks and have a boxing glove at their end point. His pants become part of the machine, his feet are separate and wider and his legs are gone. He has hole where drums come from. Personality Since their childhood as tiny tadpoles, Ribby and Croaks have been tough fighters that are always looking for a good fight. According to their second phase's death screen, they are from the wrong side of the lily pad, which is why they act crude and bad. Phase 1 "We've had fightin' souls since we've been tiny tadpoles." The phase starts, as Ribby and Croaks are seen together, the brothers take turns attacking the players in a set pattern that is easily memorized and avoided: * Croaks will spit out seven fireflies, being literally on fire, that will slowly inch closer to damage the players. These bugs are easily disposable by simply shooting at them. Because of this, Croaks' attack is much easier to avoid than Ribby's attack. * Ribby throws fist shaped hadoukens at the player in a set pattern, one close to the ground, one slightly higher off the ground and one high off the ground. The pattern reverses after the third pink glove, which can be parried. Due to how fast these punches travel, many players get hurt or even killed by Ribby's attack. After taking enough damage, Ribby will roll to the left side of the screen, attempting to damage the players, crashing at something off-screen and comes back at the left side. This starts the second phase of the battle. In Expert, the brothers will use their attacks in unison way, rather than individually. Phase 2 "Crude and bad, 'cause we're from the wrong side of the lily pad." In this phase, nothing will change on Ribby and Croaks, the only difference is that Ribby now attacks from the left side, and the brothers gained some abilities, removing his previous abilities. They now attack simultaneously, but however, Croaks' attack is longer than Ribby's attack. Ribby will throw ball-like projectiles bouncing up and down, while Croaks, by spinning himself rapidly like a fan, blows the players away and pushes them towards Ribby's attack to damage them. Ribby's attack can be avoided by dashing or smoke-dashing away, even while being blown away. After taking enough damage, Croaks will open his mouth, as Ribby rolls to Croaks' mouth, trying to damage the players, as Ribby enters on Croaks' body, Croaks takes the fight as a slot machine and the next phase starts. In Simple, the battle ends in this phase, as Ribby is seen crying while Croaks is upset, pounding his fist. In Expert, Ribby will be throwing hadoukens after finishing his first set of attacks, later changing back to his regular attack in his phase. Phase 3 "You went for broke and now you're croaked !" In the final phase, Croaks can't damaged by the players, until someone presses the boxing glove-like crank, that makes Croaks vulnerable, but however, some faces will appear on the white circles, each one will summon drums as platforms, that have to be dodged to continue doing damage to Croaks, the drums are listed below: * Tiger Drums - Orange platforms that have orange balls floating up and down on their centers, which must be dodged to not get damaged. * Snake Drums - Smaller but faster green platforms that need to be jumped on continuously, or else you get damaged. * Bull Drums - Red platforms appear at the middle of the screen that will have fire shooting above or below the players. Before the players press the Croaks' arm crank, there is a small hole where some coins will come, but however, those aren't unable to pick up, and that if playing on Expert, those are spitted out faster. After taking enough damage, the slot machine is shaking and defeated, as his pupils become 'X' marks. Gallery File:CupheadRibbyAndCroaksIcon.png|An icon of them when you die on their first phase. File:CupheadRibbyAndCroaksIcon2.png|An icon of them when you die on their second phase. File:CupheadRibbyAndCroaksIcon3.png|An icon of Croaks as a slot machine, when you die on Ribby and Croaks' third and final phase. Intro Ribby.png|Intro of Ribby Croaksintro.png|Intro of Croaks green frog.png|Ribby sprite attack green frog.png|Ribby about to attack ribby.png|Ribby attacking fists.png|Flaming fists about to clap.png|Ribby about to clap ribby clap.png|Ribby clapping ribby's orb.png|Ribby's orb intro croaks.png|Croaks sprite brown frog.png|Croaks about to attack croaks shooting.png|Croaks shooting a firefly fly.png|A Firefly fan.png|Croaks as a fan ribby roll.png|Ribby rolling phase 3 machine.png|Phase 3 sprite PARRY!.png|Slot machine about to attack coin.png|Coin frog icons.png|Slot machine icons with unused Devil icon machine attack.png|Slot machine attacking platforms.png|The three platforms orange ball.png|Tiger ball blue fire.png|Bison fire R.I.P. frogs.png|Slot machine knocked out crying frog.png|Ribby knocked out on simple mode angry frog.png|Croaks knocked out on simple mode overworld frogs.png|Overworld sprite Trivia * Ribby and Croaks seem to be based on Ryu and Ken. * This boss battle is the only boss that has two individuals fighting at the same phase of the entire fight, but however, Ribby isn't directly fighting on the third phase. * Ironically, Ribby and Croaks aren't henchmen for King Dice as the slot machine they turn into is one of the things that are commonly found in casinos. * The names "Ribby & Croaks" may be a play on the names "Rocky & Creed", two iconic boxing characters. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Animal